Damn it, Cass!
by justanotherfan124
Summary: (Destiel fanfic) Dean had trained Cass to survive as a hunter and Cass isn't a useless human anymore, he's a hunter, and a good one. He knows how to be human, how to flirt, fight, and he knows what he wants. He's also knows he want to experiment with men. Cass is top. Dean is bottom.
1. Chapter 1 The Bet

*All Rights go to the creators of Supernatural-I own nothing!*

If you don't like Destiel, go else where.

Cass has turned humans. The Angels have all gone away, Crowley is still in their bunker basement, Cass is a hunter and has been human for a while now. Sam is healthy and doesn't have Ezekiel in him. There isn't any big appcolipse or drama just plain hunting. They're still trying to kill all the demons in the world by using Crowley though but all the hunters are in on it.

Steamy scenes will come in a little while. ;)

"Damn it Cass!" Dean sworn as he scrapped blood and some mystery chunks off his jacket. "If you had just ganked the shapeshifter with a gun instead of a crowbar I wouldn't be dealing with this crap."

"I'm sorry Dean but I didn't want to risk hitting you," Cass apologized, his blue eyes wide and puppy like. He held the crowbar pathetically in his right and the limp gun in the other. Typical Cass, always playing it safe.

"Give him a break Dean, we killed the thing and the blood will wash out...eventually." Dean turned on his brother only to find him fixing him with big doe eyes, they always teamed up on him. Dean sometimes suspected they spent long hours looking into each other eyes and having contest on who pulled the look off better. Luckily Cass had yet to pull off Sam's 'Bitch Face,' though it was only a matter of time before Sam taught him.

"You're just being nice because he screwed up and you don't have to sit in the back," Dean snapped. And right on cue came the 'Bitch Face.'

"Dean," Sam said firmly.

"It's my favorite jacket!" Dean defended himself. He yanked open the trunk of the Impala and threw in the jacket along with his sawed off shotgun.

"I was just being cautious," Cass said. He neatly set down his gun in the trunk in it's proper place and returned Dean's shotgun to it's allotted spot.

Cass was a neat freak, you'd think for a guy who couldn't keep his own tie straight would be okay with a little disorder but it turned out his physical appearance was the one thing he didn't keep neat. At least Dean had been able to fix that somewhat. Now that Cass was human he didn't wear his trench coat all the time, he wore Dean's smallest leather jacket-which was still slightly too big on him-a black shirt and a backwards tie. Cass insisted on keeping the tie, even if he could never tie it right and Dean was constantly fixing it for him.

Sam pitched his stuff in as well but had the decency to put it in the right place, Dean scoffed. He slammed the trunk before Cass could get his hands on Dean's jacket to fold it."You could have taken the shot," Dean said. "The shifter was at least ten feet away." He opened the driver's door while Sam slid into the front seat. Cass was staring at the trunk like he was considering going back to fold the jacket. Dean grabbed him by the collar and shoved him towards the back seat.

"There was a draft," Cass said as if that explained everything.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked. "Did you just say 'there was a draft?'"

"Wind can interfere with a bullets path and cause it to curve-"

"Ten feet?" Dean asked. Cass sighed and looked out the window in defeat.

"I'll wash it when we get home," he offered. Dean was still annoyed but Hey! if Cass wanted to do his laundry he wasn't going to complain.

"Eventually, you will have to shoot when me or Dean are nearby," Sam said. And now Sam decided to side with Dean! Right when Dean dropped the subject, he swore they plotted against him.

"I'm not a very good shot," Cass reminded them. It was true, Cass was a pretty fast learning when it came to hunting. Dean had forgotten that Cass was a soldier of the Lord and would therefore be able to master the arts of human attack and defend like a fish to water. Cass's first lesson had come as a real surprise to Dean. One minute Dean was explaining to Cass how to take down an opponent and the next he was pinned to the floor. Cass was pretty unoriginal in his attack was bad at improvising weapons but other than that he was on level with any other hunter out there. Except for one major flaw.

He couldn't shoot!

Anything Cass couldn't control with his own hands he didn't like. When it came to throwing a knife he was deadly accurate because he could control its speed by controlling the force of the throw and knives were less likely to go off course because of wind. He could make even control how deep the knife went, to the centimeter. But bullets could not be thrown shallowly, they simply obliterated whatever they hit. That made Cass uncomfortable. No matter how much they tried Cass simply could not get the hang of it. If the target was alone and relatively close then Cass was usually half-decent but put Dean or Sam in the picture and he shook more than a virgin at an orgy.

Not only that but when it came to learning normal human activity he was a lost cause, thousands of years as an angel could not be overridden with a few episodes of Dr. Sexy M.D. and pop culture lessons. He had learned how to "act" normal but he still didn't understand things. Take flirting for example. Dean had taught him some flirting skills but he didn't know why winking made a girl (or guy) like him more, he just knew it did and would do it and was good at it. Cass could flirt his way shamelessly through any situation without having a clue of why it was working. Just like he could tell a joke without knowing why it was funny or even why a punchline was called a punchline if there was no punching involved, or line for that matter.

"Look Cass, I know you're afraid of hurting me or Dean, but being a hunter means having each other's backs...and while me and Dean trust you to do that, we would feel a lot better knowing you could shoot."

"I see," Cass said as he considered his new information. "I didn't realise it's importance till now. Next hunt I will do better."

God, they were such girls. Hard to believe that the least gay man in the car wasn't a former all powerful angel or the spawn of evil.

Dean flicked on the radio to drown out there heart to heart before they started braiding hair or trying to get him to open up. In the rear view window Dean could see Cass staring up at the passing lights and starry sky. His gaze lingered on his untidy tie before going back to the road. No time to be worrying about his friends looks with such a long drive back.

They stopped at a diner on the way. It was bright and cheezy, make to look like one of those old fashion diners from the fifties or something. It was decked out with red seats, neon lights, round white tables, and a milkshake bar. Dean eyed the diner for potential one nighters and noticed a rather busty blonde waitress with her uniform just a little too tight. He nudged Cass and pointed to the girl.

"Call it," Dean said. Cass eyed the female.

"No ring, so no husband or fiance."

"Come on Cass, that's obvious, you know what I want to know." Castiel focused.

"Father problems, probably stemming from early childhood. Her make up is done to nicely for a night shift at a diner, she is looking for a potential mate." Dean patted Cass gratefully on the back. Every now and then he could summon up a little juice for a mind probe-hence the daddy issues knowledge-but mostly it just came from Cass's attention to detail.

"Now that is what I want to hear!" Sam looked disgusted.

"Dean!" he scolded. "He's not a toy."

"Come on Sammy, it's good for him, I'm teaching him observation skills." Then sat themselves down at a table.

"So Cass," Dean said casually as he glanced at the waitress. "Care for a little bet?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Do you have to do this every time we stop at a diner."

"Hush now Sammy, men are talking." Cass looked at the waitress thoughtfully. It was wrong to bet on something like this, extremely unangelic and degrading. He should not and would not stoop to such a level...but then he saw today's special. A double decker grade A beef burger with bacon and all the right toppings. He turned the pop up ad towards Dean so he could see the special with a face of the utmost seriousness. Dean smiled. Sam almost threw up a little.

"You guys realize your betting over a girl for a burger!" he hissed.

"Shut up and eat a salad Sammy, a man's gotta have his meat. You know the rules, the first to get the number gets the special to go."

"Understood," Cass said as if he was about to embark on a sacred mission. Dean raised his hand to signal the waitress but Cass caught his hand mid-air with surprising speed. "I want fries too," he said as he looked Dean straight in the eye. Dean chuckled.

"Only if you win bird boy." Dean tried to free his hand but Cass girp was iron."

"And if I win I get to choose next time." Dean shrugged. Cass didn't have the best taste in women but Dean was a bit curious to see what his type was, but that was only if he won.

"Deal," he agreed. Cass released his hand and he waitress arrived in a flash. Cass's serious demeanor melted away into a breathtaking smile. Damn. Dean never should have taught him how to flirt. Not to be undone Dean gave a broad smile of his own. The poor waitress nearly died from the attention. She breathlessly handed them the meanus.

"What will ya'll have to drink?" she asked in a southern drawl.

"Hi there..." Dean glanced at her name tag. "Sandy!" he said brightly. "I'll have a cold beer, it's a sizzling night out there." Sam merely stared in horror as the waitress Sandy nearly swooned.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake, thank you," Cass said politely. "I've got a bit of a sweet tooth," and he flashed that big well mannered smile that suggested he was devilishly nice guy who, who wanted kids, and a house, and would take care of you until you grew old together. Sandy giggled.

Dean hated that smile.

So Cass was playing the gentleman card. Pretty well played considering not many well mannered guys were in little Pontic, Texas, and damn if that tie didn't actually make him look like one.

"Coke...please," Sam pitched in, though is request mostly fell on deaf ears as the waitress was too basking the in the attention she was receiving. "One coke, one strawberry milkshake, and one water," the waitress said with a coy smile.

"I said..." The waitress spun on her heel in a girlish twirl and left the table with added hip swing for good measures. "...coke," Sam said finished sadly.

Cass glanced shyly up at her from behind his menu with that smile still on his face. He synchronized it so that every time she looked at him he pretended to look back at the menu, as if embarrassed from staring at her.

"This isn't over yet, Cass," Dean said. He wanted that free burger, and a quick romp in the bathroom, but mostly he wanted revenge for his jacket. Cass turned away from Sandy and Dean was hit by a blast of his charm and smile. God, for a second his heart almost skipped a damn beat.

"When will you ever learn Dean?" Cass asked. Dean glared at him and Cass continued to smile. Sam's eyes darted back and forth from his brother to his friend.

"So I was thinking of getting number five," he chimed in. They both ignored him, too caught up in their contest and starting to care. Sandy returned with drinks.

"Ah, perfect, just what I need to cool off," Dean said. He gave her a naughty wink and smiled. This time he had her attention. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger and pushed her chest out jsut a bit more to give Dean a better view of her cleavage. Cass could smile all he want but Dean has his wink down to a science. The distinction was clear: Dean was a fun time and Cass was a nice guy to date. What Sandy wanted was a night to remember not a boyfriend. He glanced over the menu more for the effect than anything, he knew what he wanted. "I'll have the special."

"I'll have the same," Cass said calmly. He wasn't even shaken with Dean found disappointing. From the way Sandy was acting Dean had this bet in bag. There was no coming back for Cass. Nothing he could possibly say could- "And his boyfriend will have the number five."

Sam spat the water he was drinking all over the table. Sandy's face had dropped like a stone and she stared open mouthed at Sam and Dean. A blush crept up her face and she stifled a laugh.

"Aww," she cooed. "You were trying to cover up for your boyfriend by flirting! That's adorable!" she punched dean lightly on the chest.

"No!" Dean practically shouted. "We're brothers! We aren't together-"

"Shh!" Sandy said. "I won't tell anyone ya'll secret. But..." she leaned down and whispered. "I'd be more careful, it's a little obvious." Dean was frozen with shock.

"I uh...have to go clean up in the bathroom," Sam said. He bolted from the table.

"You take your time sugar!" Sandy called. She spun from the table while giggling to herself and Cass folded the menu.

"Sandy!" he called.

"Yes?" Sandy asked.

"We'll take a special to go as well," Cass said with a beaming smile. Dean nearly punched him and his obnoxious smile through the wall.

"That's cheating!" Dean hissed.

"I did what was necessary," Cass said. "You almost won." Dean was steaming mad but Sandy was keeping a close eye on them so he didn't want to explode on Cass.

Sam emerged tentatively from the bathroom a little while later, after Sandy had served them and he didn't have to face her. Sandy came back a few time to flirt with Cass and giggle at Sam and Dean. It wasn't right Dean decided. He should have gotten laid and gotten a burger for the road, instead he got paired up with his own brother.

"You could at least have the decency to sleep with the girl," Dean hissed to Cass when they walked out of the diner. Cass had a number scrawled on one hand with a heart and a paper bag in his other.

"I would prefer to just take my trophy and go home," Cass said. Cass had been a human for almost half a year now and he would, on occasion, sleep with a girl. Apparently he was a quick learner in that area as well. Mostly just for "research" purposes. It made Dean a little nervous when he did, it reminded him of the Cass from 2014 who held orgys and spent most of his time getting high. But this Cass was different. He had a Dean who cared and Sam. Dean imagined the other Dean deemed him to be a lost cause and never tried to teach him how to fight or he probably saw how Cass shooted and gave up.

"Next time," Dean said.

"Next time I get to choose," Cass reminded him.

"Yeah, whatever," Dean growled as he slammed the door and started the engine. Cass sat happy and content with his bag in the back. He was in such a good mood he even let Sam sit in the front, though it was clear who earned shotgun this time.


	2. Chapter 2 The Shooting Range

Next time came after a ghoul hunt. Cass still couldn't shoot but this time the gory parts had ended up on his jacket. He had been forced to shed the leather jacket and stick with the black shirt and red flannel he wore underneath. The Winchester fashion style was really sticking with him.

Dean had almost crashed the car into the diner trying to get into the parking lot quick enough. He had ran out of the car and even opened the car door for Cass to get out. Tonight was the day he finally got some action and put their newest member back in his place.

"Smell that Cass?" he asked when they walked in the door.

"Greasy, artery clogging diner food?" Sam offered.

"No, victory," Dean said.

"I highly doubt that victory smells like diner food," Cass said. Dean rolled his eyes at both of them and walked to a table while eyeing the prospects. It was the afternoon and the diner was half full with a nice buzz of conversation blanketing the room. It was a fairly big diner with two waitresses and a waiter along with one or two other babes. Nice, very nice.

"It think this will do very well," Dean said as he rubbed his hands in anticipation. They sat at a table and Cass scanned the room. Sam shook his head.

"I can't stand this," he said. "You two are shameless."

"Walk it off, Sammy. Why don't you try it for once?"

"Because I don't like mystery rashes and spit in my food," Sam said. "Look, there's farmer's market down the road. I'm just going to get a coffee and do some shopping. You guys can...do your thing."

"Girl," Dean scoffed. Sam stood up to leave while Cass was still looking. The bell tinkled to signal him leaving and Cass spotting his target.

"Him," Cass decided.

"Finally, took you long enough to..." The word slowly wormed its way into Dean's head. him...Him...HIM! HIM! "Him?" Dean repeated aloud. He followed Cass gaze to the waiter, not a bad looking guy or anything but still a guy.

"Is something the matter?" Cass asked.

"That's a dude!" Dean explained to Cass. Cass titled his head in that little, his blue eyes tinted with curiosity and confusion.

"I know," he said. "Why does that surprise you?" Dean stared at Cass in disbelief.

"I didn't even know you were into guys!" he whispered.

"As an angel I have no gender and therefore no sexual preference. Male or female makes no difference to me."

That made sense. Dean had always assumed that Cass's bond with his Jimmy suit made his a straight guy like Jimmy was. Then again, Jimmy was long gone and Cass had never really showed any attractions to girls before, only Meg but she was a demon. He had seen demons occupy both male and female vessels with a preference for one or the other but he supposed Meg could have just as easily been in a suit with a twig and nuts and Cass wouldn't have cared. But Cass having no preference was kind of...weird?...a little interesting, maybe...but definitely weird.

"Gender matters to me okay," Dean explained. "We aren't all neutral like you. And it probably matters to that waiter, too."

"Oh," Cass said. His voice sounded disappointed. The situation had turned very awkward and Cass sulking was not making it any better. Stupid former Angel and his confused feelings.

"Look Cass, I'm not saying you're a freak or anything," Dean tried to reassure him

"That's not why I'm disappointed," Cass admitted.

"We can just pick someone else, a girl," Dean promised as he tried to patch up the situation, but it was too late. Neither of them were in the mood and if they did it would be a sad half-hearted attempt.

"No," Cass decided. His eyes were averted and fixed on the table. Dean put his hand on Cass shoulder to comfort him.

"Come on Cass, lets just forget about it okay? Lets...umm...lets look for our next case," Dean suggested as he picked up the paper. Cass nodded and skimmed through the pages with a total void of enthusiasm. "Are you mad at me?" Dean asked. Cass shook his head, his shaggy black hair shaking from side to side. Dean alway had unexplainable urges to ruffles Cass's messy mane; it just looked so fluffy and soft.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he said quietly. Dean decided to drop the subject. Sam was the one who knew how to deal with emotions and feelings, not him.

It wasn't until Dean was halfway through the advertisement section of the paper that he realized they probably looked like they were having a freaking couples fight.

Neither of them discussed it afterwards and when Sam brought it up later Dean told him to,

"Shut up and mind your own business!" Which of course prompted him to think Cass had won but Sam said nothing further so neither Cass nor Dean could deny the claim.

On the way back they got a call from Garth about a potential case, which turned out to be a djinn. They killed it with little blood splatter this time and Cass didn't have to use a gun. But Dean resolved to spend some more time teaching him when they got home.

When they did get back home it was two in the afternoon. Garth came out of the kitchen with a flower apron on, oven mitts on his hands, and spatula in his hand.

"Good you guys are home, there is something I wanted to discuss with you-"

"We are not getting a hot tub!" Dean repeated himself for the hundredth time. Garth was studying to become a Man of Letter. Together with Sam they were making progress in uncovering their training secrets and learning the trade. Dean had been reluctant at first but in the end Cass and Sam had ganged up on him again and he had caved. It was unwise to leave the fort unprotected but even worse it was unwise to leave Crowley unsupervised in the basement. So they took turns. When Garth wasn't with his "special" lady or with Kevin, he stayed and looked after the place when they went out to hunt.

Dean admitted that it was a pretty good choice. Garth could do what they couldn't and that was distribute the information they learned to other hunters. He was teaching Sam all his contacts so that Sam could do the same and between the two of them they made a good Bobby. Dean supposed that Gath was another reason they avoided 2014 Cass. With him around Dean had time to train Cass and Garth also kept them straight like Bobby did. He suspected that was the biggest reason future Dean had been such a douche, he had no Bobby around.

"That's actually not what I wanted to talk to you about but while we're on the subject, I was flipping through some catalogues-"

"No!" Dean shouted. "No hot tubs, no waterbeds, and for God sake-no bungee castle!"

"Yeah, I'm real sorry about that guys," Garth apologized. "My special lady's kid had an upcoming birthday and I needed to store it somewhere. I got rid of it yesterday though." Dean rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath about stupidity.

"What is it you wanted to discuss?" Sam asked.

"Crowley spat out a couple more names."

"Good," Sam said. They all wanted to get rid of all the demons but Sam was the most eager of them all, understandably so. "We'll get on those right away." He turned to walk out the door but Dean stopped him.

"I think you meant to say tomorrow," Dean corrected him. "I know you want to play gank-a-mole with the demons but we've been on the road for ten hours and need a break."

"The human body is very weak," Cass agreed. "I too am feeling it's limits."

"Shut up, Cass," Dean said. "You'll take what you're given and like it."

"But I do enjoy my humanity. There's food, soft beds, you, sex, warmth, showers, Sam, and hunting." Again Dean got that uneasy feeling when Cass mentioned 'sex.' But it also bothered him that sex came right after him in Cass's list, much more that it should have.

"Fine," Sam agreed. "We'll go tomorrow."

"About that," Garth interrupted. "Like I said my special lady's kid had a birthday coming up. I won't be here for a week."

"A week?" Dean asked. "Birthdays take like two seconds to celebrate!"

"Actually, they don't," Garth said. "At least mine don't. That reminds me, my birthday is in a few months and-"

"No birthday party!" Dean snapped. "You get a beer, some pie, and a new knife-that's it!" Dean walked into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge only to discover the Earth shattering truth that they were out.

"We're out of beer!" he shouted.

"You drank it all," Sam called from the main room. Dean swore under his breath, he had.

"Who wants to do a supply run?" Dean asked as he fished around for a stray bottle.

"I'll go," Cass volunteered. Dean found a loose bottle of beer and walked back into the main room. Cass had already left and Garth and Sam were discussing Men of Letters stuff.

"That was fast," Dean marveled. Usually they had to practically force one another to go out for supplies.

"He said something about research," Sam said offhand. Dean's stomach did a belly roll. Cass did "research" when ever he went out to sleep with someone.

"Also Garth is leaving tonight so I'll hold down the fort and man the phones. Can you and Cass handle the demon?"

"Only one?" Dean asked.

"I already distributed the list among my contacts," Garth explained. "Only one couldn't be taken care of so I left that for you guys. I'm heading out to deal with one myself then I'm off to my kid's birthday party."

"Fine, me and Cass can take it no problem." Recently Sam was spending more and more time in the fort while Dean and Cass went out to hunt. Dean didn't mind but if Cass was going to spend more time in the field he needed to shoot better.

Garth nodded and got up to grab his bag along with a bunch of smiling colorful balloons.

"I'll see you guys around," Garth said cheerfully. "Now lets bring it in," he said with open arms. He gave them both a hug with they accepted stiffly and with as little physical contact as possible.

"See ya, Garth," Dean said.

"Be safe and have a great party," Sam said. Garh pretended to shoot them with a finger gun and left with balloons clouding his vision. Half of them ended getting popped when he tried to drag them through the heavy steel door. "Balls!" he swore.

"Gotta love Garth," Dean said. He glanced at the clock. It was almost two-thirty on a thursday-Dr. Sexy would be on soon. "I'll be in my room...um...watching porn." Sam was too absorbed in his Men of Letters work to really care.

Cass arrived halfway through the second episode.

"Ooh, doctor, you naughty, naughty man," Dean said with a grin.

"I'm back," Cass said from Dean's doorway. Dean nearly fell out of his bed from surprised.

"Jeez, Cass, it's called knocking!"

"What are you watching?" he asked. Dean turned off the TV.

"Porn!"

"Okay...I got beer." Cass tossed a beer to Dean from his shopping bag. It had taken Cass a lot longer than necessary to get supplies and Dean tried not to dwell too much on it.

"Thanks," Dean said. Cass turned to leave but Dean noticed something in his hand. "What's that?" he asked.

"Nothing," Cass lied. Dean got off his bed and grabbed Cass hand and pried it open. It was a number, from Dylan. "Please tell my Dylan is a girl." Cass yanks his hand away.

"That," Cass said. "Is none of your concern," he finished smoothly. Dean watched him walk away in surprise. After his shock passed Dean chased after him.

"Cass!" he shouted. Cass turned on his heel to look at Dean.

"What?" Cass snapped. For a moment Dean froze. He had no idea what to say or why he was chasing Cass, it has just felt like the right thing to do.

"I...have to teach you to shoot," Dean said.

"Now?" Cass questioned.

"Anytime really, now is best." Cass set the supplies down on the main table.

"Okay." Cass wasn't an ignorant angel anymore, he knew that Dean was acting unusual and it wasn't just human behavior he couldn't understand. "You seem bothered," Cass commented as he followed him to the firing range.

"Don't do that," Dean complained.

"Do what?"

"Act like you're my therapist, you and Sam need to stop trying to get me to open up."

"It's healthy to share your feelings."

"It's not like you share all your feelings," Dean said. They had arrived at the shooting range.

"That is true," Cass said. He removed a handgun from the wall of weapons. "Somethings I do keep to myself." Dean's brow furrowed and he stared at Cass.

"Really?" he asked. "I thought you shared everything and anything. Isn't that your philosophy or something?"

"I've learned to distinguish what is healthy to get off my chest and what is..." his eyes flickered over Dean. "Harmful to others." Now Dean was kind of curious.

"Like what?" Cass walked over to the firing range and clicked the guns safety off. Dean knew that it wasn't a good idea to pry at Cass feelings, especially when he had a gun, but with an aim like Cass he'd probably miss Dean from even this distance.

"Well if I told you then there wouldn't be any point in having kept it a secret this long, now would it," Cass reasoned. He raised the gun and shot. The bullet didn't even graze the target.

"Your stance is all wrong," Dean complained. He grabbed Cass by the shoulders and pulled him more to the right. "Your legs should be farther apart too." Dean reached down to pull them apart but Cass stopped him.

"I think I can manage that part." Dean raised his hands in surrender. Cass still wasn't standing right and when he shot the bullet still missed the paper. Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face. He took the gun out of Cass hands, his fingers were really hot.

"First of all-you need to relax, okay," Dean lectured.

"I won't be relaxed out there," Cass countered.

"But we aren't out there right now, right now I just want for you to at least hit the paper. So stop being so tense, close your eyes." Cass looked at him suspiciously.

"I question your teaching methods."

"Just do it will ya!" Dean ordered. Cass sighed and closed his eyes. Dean couldn't remember if he ever looked at Cass's face without those big blue eye boring into his. He needed a shave, Dean observed. "Now relax your shoulders." Cass's shoulders fell a fraction of an inch but he still held a lot of tension. "More," Dean commanded.

"This is me relaxed." Dean shook his head and put his hands on Cass's shoulders-instantly he tensed up again. "God, Cass, would you relax!"

"I'm trying, its very difficult for me." Dean massaged Cass shoulders and Cass exhaled a long deep breath. "That feels nice," he said awkwardly. The tension slowly left his shoulders.

"There we go, much better!" Dean exclaimed. "Now take a couple of deep breaths." Dean regretted telling him that almost instantly. Cass lips moved slowly as he took long deep breaths and Dean found himself staring at them and wondering how many people Cass had kissed since he became human or if he kissed that guy he got the number from. He wondered if Cass had picked up kissing like he had picked up fighting or if he kissed like he fought, strong and fast. The girls Cass slept with always seemed pretty content and bubbly the next morning so Cass must have been a fast learner in that area as well. Maybe he'd be a fast learner with guys as well.

Stop it! Dean scolded himself mentally.

"Good, now open your eyes." Cass's lips were dry from taking deep breaths so he licked them. "Don't do that," Dean ordered. Cass looked at him in confusion.

"Do what?"

"Don't-nothing, don't worry about it. Just watch how I shoot and how I stand." Dean raised the gun to shoot and he could feel Cass's eyes roaming over his body, taking his his stance, his muscles, how far apart his legs were. It made Dean nervous but he had shot under more strenuous conditions before. He shot, and the bullet landed slightly off center.

"Your turn," Dean said. He handed the gun to Cass who was still looking Dean over. Dean snapped his fingers to gain Cass's attention. "Hey! I said its your turn." He handed the gun to Cass. Cass nodded and tried to mimic Dean's stance. It was still wrong. "No, like this."

Dean lined up beside Cass and pointed a finger gun at the target. Cass was directly behind Dean, and scooting forward slightly, close enough for Dean to feel his breath on the back of his own neck. Cass fingers cautiously reached out to touch Dean.

"Cass?" Dean asked.

"I'm just trying to learn the stance," Cass assured him. But that's definitely not what it felt like. Cass was running his hands down Dean's back and over his shoulders, feeling the muscles underneath, and making Dean feel very uncomfortable and a little hot. Cass seemed to be learning alright, but it was more like he was memorising Deans body. Like he wanted to learn every single inch of it. His hands slid softly down Dean's back, leaving chills in their wake. They went lower, and lower, towards Deans hips and Dean felt his neck turn red.

"Cass?" Dean asked again. Cass snapped his fingers away from Dean.

"Sorry," Cass apologised. Dean stepped away from Cass feeling flushed.

"No harm done," he said, his voice a little lower than usual. "So long as you learned something." Dean cleared his throat nervously-he felt hot. Cass tried to do the pose again. It was better this time but still a little off.

"You've got to...umm..." Dean didn't quite know how to explain properly and could find the words to say much of anything at the moment, so instead he decided to show him. "Do you mind if I just?..." the question trailed off but it's meaning was not lost on Cass.

"Alright," Cass agreed. He was looking fairly flustered himself. This lesson was not going the way Dean planned. Dean went behind Cass and raised his arm so it paralleled Cass's raised arm. They were dangerously close.

"Match me," Dean said softly. His words tickled Cass's ear. Cass lowered his arm to match Dean and their arms and knuckles brushed against each other. Dean licked his parched lips. Cass's hand felt as hot as Dean's did. "Your um...hips aren't right either. You have to square them off more." Dean placed a hand on Cass's lower body to shift him.

Damn it-Dean remembered do this very same thing to chicks he picked up at firing ranges.

Neither of them noticed Sam walk past the doorway and then double back to look confirm what he could believe was happening. Sam's jaw dropped. He stared them in disbelief. They were practically grinding against each other. Slowly, very slowly, and quietly, he backed out of the room the words "OH MY GOD!" escaped silently from his lips.

"Good," Dean said, his voice on the verge of cracking. "Now umm...now give it a try." He back away from Cass and missed the warmth almost instantly. Cass fired, and hit the target. It wasn't a bullseye or anything but he had wounded the paper person in the shoulder, which was progress.

"I shot it!" Cass shouted. He sounded like a child on Christmas. A huge smile crossed his face that made Dean shift awkwardly.

"Good job," Dean complimented him. "You just keep practicing and you'll be a pro in no time. I think you've got it from here." Dean couldn't stand to see Cass smile like that anymore. He hurried out of the room, nearly tripping over his own feet. He felt flushed and hot and needed a cold shower.

Cass was the one who was suppose to be gay, or bi, or whatever he was-not Dean. Dean liked chicks and boobs and the way Cass smiled at him-no! He was not attracted to Cass. This had been worse than when Dean had taught Cass hand to hand combat. Touching Cass was inevitable then and most of the time Cass ended up pinning Dean (which was embarrassing) but this time Dean had chosen to be in close proximity with Cass.

He needed to get laid. And quick.


	3. Chapter 3 Late Night Hook Ups

The demon walked into the abandoned warehouse with a bag of torture instruments on his back. He had kidnapped two twin girl today, age eleven, and he wanted to see if twins could really feel each others pain. He left them tied to the each other with a blanket over them and they had been crying sweet tears the last time he saw them.

The demon saw the black mass on the ground where he left it. He dropped the bag and walked to his blanketed victims. They were quiet now, maybe even sleeping or cowering in fear. He drew off the blanket and-a pair of hands grabbed him the the wrist and pinned him to the ground quicker he could comprehend. A second pair of hands clapped shackles on his wrists that burned his skin. He screamed in pain and was hauled into a chair where more restraints were tied on him. Above him was a demon seal.

"They're long gone now," a gravely voice said from behind him. Two men walked in front of him, both in leather jackets and dark clothes but the shorter one was wearing a tie. He recognized them. Every demon in hell knew of them.

"If it isn't the other Winchester and the fallen angel," the demon hissed. "Come to kill me? Send me back to Hell?"

"Not just yet," the Winchester said. "We want some names." The demon arched his brow.

"What's in it for me?" he asked.

"We don't pour holy water down your throat," the angel said-Castiel the demon remembered.

"You're Castiel, dear Meg has been squealing your name for years now." Castiel remained solid and calm. "Last I saw her she was begging for you to come for her. She doesn't believe you turned human, still thinks you'll save her."

"You're lying," the angel said. "Meg died doing a good deed, she's in purgatory."

"Dean..." the demon hissed between his teeth. "You didn't think Bobby was in Hell either but he was."

"True," he agreed. "But that was because of Crowley, and Crowley's not around to screw things up now is he."

"Where is Crowley these days anyways?" the demon asked.

"None of your concern," Dean said. "What you should be worried about right now is me and my friend Cass."

"And what we'll do with you bag," Cass said. He picked up the black duffle bag from the floor and the demon felt chill run down his spine. He had stocked that bag up good, with both new instruments and ones that dated back to medieval times. Never did he imagine they would be used on him, well he had once, and the thought made him sweat.

The angel unzipped the bag and pulled out a pair of corkscrews.

"What were you planning on doing with this?" the former angel asked, his voice deep and menacing. His hard blue eyes fell on the demon and the demon squirmed. The shadows were playing across the his captors faces, giving them an ironically demonic look.

Cass could be pretty damn intimidating when he tired. Dean remembered the time Cass had threatened to throw him back in Hell if he didn't show some respect and the time Cass beat him up in an alleyway, not Deans most pleasant memories but it did show how much Cass had changed from then to now. Although right now Cass was starting to look like his old self. Needless to say Dean was glad that Cass was on his side and he wasn't the one tied to the chair.

"I think it's in your best interest to corporate," Dean advised. The demon inhaled sharply as his eyes flickered from the demon blade in the Winchesters hand and the duffle bag in Castiels. He held his tongue.

"Dean, leave," Cass ordered. Cass never let Dean torture anyone-demon or otherwise. He never wanted Dean to torture anyone again, especially after he couldn't stop him from torturing Alastair. He didn't even like it when Dean watched. Dean didn't question Cass and handed him the demon blade and a bottle of holy water from his jacket pocket.

"There is another couple of gallons in the trunk if you need more." Dean trusted Cass to take care of things. Cass was a studier, unlike Dean who pretty much flayed and hacked, Cass was precise and surgical. He knew about human body. He knew what would cause the most intense pain but not inflict permanent damage, where the tendons and muscles were, how to dislocate joints and then pop them back into place. He had studied the best way to cause excruciating pain but still leave the vessel relatively unharmed. Cass was thoughtful like that.

Dean left the warehouse just as Cass dumped the contents of the duffle bag on the floor. Cass picked up a rounded metal thing about the size of a fist that resembled a large flower bud. A reminiscent smile crossed his lips.

"I remember when this was invented," Castiel said in a nostalgic cloud. The demon had honestly no idea what it was other than that it was used to inflict pain. "The humans, they have very creative minds do they not?"

"You would know," the demon said. The former angel chuckled a small smile playing across his lips.

"Yes, I suppose I would now that I'm one of them," he admitted. He held up his hand and flexed it as if he still couldn't believe he was human and not simply occupying a vessel. "I have learned many thing with my new body but I still cannot grasp the concept of creativity. Take this torture instrument for instance." He held the instrument up so that the moonlight reflected off it's surface and he observed it curiously.

"I think I used that on Meg the other day," the demon said. To his disappointment it had no effect on his captor.

"It's called the Pear of Anguish. What you would do is stick it a body cavity of your victim, usually one that attributes to sexuality-"

"Why Castiel, talking dirty this early in the game," the demon purred.

"And then," Cass continued. "You would pull on the latch and..." The flower bud exploded like an opening flower. Stick that thing anywhere in the body, pull the latch, and your cavity will open in a very painful and bloody burst. The demon had sweat prickling the back of his neck but kept an air of nonchalance.

"You know how to turn a boy on," he chuckled. Castiel opened the bottle of holy water and poured it onto the Pear of Anguish. "That's nothing I haven't had done before." But just because he hasn't been tortured before doesn't mean he wants to be tortured again. As a demon, he had a high tolerance for pain but having a high tolerance for pain isn't always a good thing when it causes the inflictor just find more painful ways to cause it.

The former angel's face was as blank and cold as marble as he not only coated the outside of the Pear with holy water but filled the inside cavity as well. Then, to the demons relief, he put it down. Only he picked up the corkscrews next and poured the holy water on it as well. He was going through the entire bag the demon realized. He wanted to try them all on him.

"I'm going to need more holy water," Castiel commented casually, as if he was talking about picking up eggs from the store. "I don't get to try such a wide variety of instruments often so I suppose I should thank you. There is only so much I can do with only a knife, though I've gotten pretty ingenuitive, and finding out what works best on demons will really help speed things up next time. So, thank you," he said honestly.

Holy shit. He was actually thanking him. He wasn't being sarcastic he was really grateful.

Castiel carefully laid out the instruments he had coated with holy water and they gleamed in their wet glory when the moonlight hit them. He picked up the pear.

"Let's start with this. I used to watch the human torture sessions often and from what I remember it was always effective."

The demon broke. They weren't worth protecting. He'd get crap for it in Hell but he'd rather deal with a handful of mediocre demons than a former angel with years of experience behind him.

"Harry Burgesses, Wen Wu, Nicky Sandler, Reba Maron, and Micha Truman," the demon rattled off. A pair of hard blue eyes flickered over the demon, searching for lies in his face like a damn searchlight. "That's all I know," the demon added. "So there is no point in using that, right?"

"Yes, your right," Castiel said. "Dean!" he called. The warehouse door swung open and Dean walked in looking slightly surprised but more impressed than anything.

"You done already?" he asked.

"Harry Burgesses, Wen Wu, Nicky Sandler, and Micha Truman," Cass repeated to him.

"You sure that's all?" Dean asked.

"You forgot Reba Maron," the demon chipped in.

"Oh yeah, sorry, and Reba Maron." Dean shrugged, content that he was telling the truth, and pulled an exorcist book from his jacket.

"Put the stuff back in the car, while I exercise this son of a bitch." Cass did as he was told and moments later there was a scream and a cloud of black being sent down into Hell. Dean arrived about a minute later to find Cass leaning casually against the car and staring at the sky.

"After I kicked the demon out of his meat home the dude passed out. It might take a while for him to come around." To anyone else Cass would have seemed perfectly normal but Dean could tell he was shaken up from the way he was from the demon. His clothes were a little neater and when Cass got upset he needed to have order so he'd straighten things up. Dean wasn't sure if it was a human trait he had picked up or if all of Heaven got reorganized everytime Cass started to PMS.

"Meg is in Purgatory," Dean assured him. "She's with Benny ganking creeps and murdering to her little demonic hearts content. We contacted Benny two weeks ago and Meg was with him; that demon has been up here for a month, so there is no way Meg was dragged down to Hell in that time."

"Only Crowley can do that," Cass repeated to himself. It was something Dean and Sam had told him on multiple occasions.

"That's right, and Crowley's hold up back in the fort with a metal necklace and matching bracelets."

"She's still there because of me," Cass whispered. "She was protecting me."

"Believe me Cass, she has it good. If she hadn't died to protect us then she would have been ganked by another hunter and been sent down to Hell where the other demons would have teared her to shreds. In purgatory she's protected from that. Take it from someone who's had both the options, Purgatory is heaven compared to Hell. For her it's probably fun." Cass nodded, effectively reassured by Dean. He knew that Dean had enjoyed Purgatory but they never talked about it.

"Do you ever think about it?" Cass asked, the question taking Dean by surprise. "Purgatory?" Purgatory and Hell where taboo topics but Dean couldn't say he had never considered talking to Cass about it. Dean leaned next to Cass on the Impala and stared at the sky with him.

"Yes, I think about it quite a bit. It was simpler there, no laws or rules only fighting and survival. I remember it all: the confusion of first arriving, my pact with Benny, tracking you down, finding you...losing you," his voice nearly cracked on the last words. Dean kept his eyes on the sky but he could feel Cass's eyes on him. He didn't dare look because he knew they would be staring back at him with warm blue sympathy and guilt.

"You don't remember when we first met do you?" Cass asked. Dean scoffed, that wasn't something he'd forget easily. Cass arriving like a storm, walking in like he was God, lights crackling and sparking with electricity, and the raw power he possessed making Dean feel like a microbe. Dean had stabbed with the demon blade and Cass pulled it out like it was a cute toy and then Bobby had tried to attack him with a crowbar and all Cass had to do was touch him and he fell to the floor. He remembered when Cass had looked at him for the first time, really looked at him, Dean felt like he Castiel was staring into his very soul and he might have been. The words he had said were burned into Dean's mind, "What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?" It was strange to think the man beside him the same person.

"I doubt I could ever forget that. Sparks were literally flying." Dean glanced cautiously at Cass and found him smiling into his shoulder, trying to suppress a laugh. Dean found smile involuntarily playing lightly across his own face as well. "What's so funny?"

"Well yes, sparks were flying but that's not what I meant by our first meeting." Cass reached up and touched Dean on the shoulder. The handprint scar on Dean's shoulder hummed pleasantly at the touch. He wondered what it would have felt like if Cass had touched it at full angelic power.

"You mean in Hell?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Cass confirmed.

"No, actually, I don't remember anything," Dean admitted. He knew Cass had 'gripped him tight and raised him from perdition,' but despite being able to remember every second of Hell, he could not remember Cass saving him. Which was strange...and pretty disappointing. Cass was still touching Dean's shoulder and tracing around the border of the scar with his finger.

"It took one human day to get you out of Hell, but as you know time is different in Hell. Down there the rescue lasted almost four months, one month to get to you, and three to get you out." First Purgatory now Hell, two taboos being broken in one day. It was always something Dean had buried in the back of his mind but now he was intrigued. Before now he had always assumed Cass hand just grabbed him and flew out like playing one of those claw games with the stuffed animals but now there was the possibility of Dean and Cass having shared three months with Cass that he simply couldn't remember.

"What happened?" Dean asked. Cass eyes grew sad.

"A lot. Many of my brothers and sister perished and including the one who was originally in charge of you." Now Dean was confused.

"But I thought-"

"That I was the one who pulled you out?" Cass finished for him. "Yes, I was but I wasn't suppose to. You forget that even though I was an angel, I was just a mere soldier. An archangel was in charge of the rescue mission and in charge of getting you out but you and him disagreed on many things. You knew Hell better but he didn't trust you to get us out, that's partially the reason it took us three times as long to get out. Eventually his refusal to listen to you got him killed. I never did thank you."

"For what?" Dean asked. He was hanging on Cass's every word.

"I was surrounded by demons, the archangel wanted to leave me behind, but you didn't. He had been sacrificing many angels so that we could survive and that made you very mad. When it came to me you drew the line. I was one of the few who was willing to listen to you and I had sided with you over the archangel, which was one of the reasons he was so willing to sacrifice me. You abandoned the angels to save me."

"Well your welcome Cass, wow, I had no idea."

"I didn't support your choice of course, I thought it was unintelligent." Just when Dean thought Castiel was being genuine he had to go and say something like that-typical.

"What happened after that?" he asked.

"We were together for a few weeks, fighting to stay alive. The others were not so lucky, without your knowledge of Hell the angels were lost. The archangel was killed and half of them had died by the time we reunited with them. This time they listened to me and you. You led them out and when the time came to leave you trusted only me to handle your soul and your rebirth." Cass had a mixture of pride, sadness, and hope on his face.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Dean asked. Cass sighed and wrung his hands. The lack of contact between him and Dean made Dean's skin feel cold and the pleasant buzz disappeared.

"The memories were eased from my mind just as they were from yours. It wasn't tilly Naomi was messing with my mind that they were activated."

"And you waited till now to say something?" Dean asked. "Seriously dude, Naomi was months ago. You didn't think I would want to know?" Cass shifted uncomfortably.

"I've been thinking about the firing range," he said under his breath. Dean tensed up and shifted ever so slightly away from Cass. Neither of them met each other's eyes.

"And?"

"About how I told you to share your feelings when I never do," Cass said.

"Oh," Dean said. He sagged with relief that weren't going to talk about their extremely close practice together.

"I thought about it all last night and I decided to tell you. After Purgatory was brought up, Hell seemed like an appropriate topic to bring up as well."

"But you could have told me any other time before!" Dean said, anger rising his his voice. "That's four months of my life I would like to know about." Cass looked at his shoes and the gravel ground. Dean was tempted to grab him by the tie and force him to look at him. "You're hiding something!" he accused. "Look at me!"

Cass lifted his baby blue eye to look up at Dean through his eyelashes and loose locks of black hair. He looked like a little kid who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Dean...Things happened in Hell."

"What happened, I have a right to know!" Cass took a deep breath and his face started to tighten with frustration.

"I should never had brought it up," Cass muttered under his breath.

"No, you should have brought it up. You should have brought it up a long time ago."

"You don't understand," Cass said. "I'm trying to protect you."

"I am a grown man, I don't need you to protect my feelings," Dean shouted. Castiel's emotions were turning from frustration to anger. Why could he never understand?! Why was he always so ignorant and stubborn?!

"Yes you do, Dean, belive me," Cass warned. "You have a right to know and I wanted to tell you but what happened to you happend to me too, it's my right as well, my memories, and I don't have to share them if I don't want too."

"Stop being such a child!" Dean shouted.

"Dean," Cass pleaded, a sharp edge to his voice.

"Three months of my life!"

"I am trying to protect you!" Cass yelled. "I have only ever tried to protect you, since the very beginning."

"Well I wouldn't know that, now would I?" Dean said, throwing his hands in the air. "I don't remember!"

"Dean, trust me, and just let it go," Cass warned, his voice was deep and laced with venom.

"Or what?" Dean asked. The distance between them was closing, their faces were mere inches apart. "You forget you aren't an angel anymore. You can't threaten to smite me or drag me back to Hell."

Cass snapped.

He grabbed Dean by the collar and slammed him onto the hood of the Impala. There was virtually no space between each other. Dean was pinned under Cass with Cass blanketed on top of him, the touched chest to chest with their legs entangled with each other and their noses were almost touching.

"And you forget I do not need my angelic powers to disable you," Cass threatened in a soft whisper. He was breathing hard with his chest heaving against Deans and Dean could feel Cass's heart racing. They breathed each others recycled air and heat pooled between their sandwiched bodies. Their faces were a breath apart and the only thing separating them was the chilled night air.

Dean shivered Cass's heated gaze. He was half mad half frightened but he met Castiel's boiling eyes with a glare of his own. He tried not to think about how snuggly Cass fit between his thighs or how his powerful his eyes looked.

"What happened?" Dean asked again.

"I requested to have my memories wiped, Dean," Cass hissed. "I knew I wouldn't be able to face you otherwise. You consented as well. What does that tell you about our little adventure?" Cass asked snidely. "Neither of us wanted to remember." Dean searched Cass's eyes for signs that he was lying even. Why? Why would Dean ask to have those particular memories erased and not any of his other ones from Hell. He could clearly remember all the people he tortured, men and women, young or old, it didn't matter, everyone hurt the same in Hell and he inflicted that pain. He had flayed their skin, broken their bones, burned their soul, and sewed them back up again.

"No, no, that's not possible," Dean said. "If I had the choice of wiping any of my memories then they would be the ones where I was being tortured or torturing others." Cass eased his grip on Dean and slowly backed away from him.

"Those were too important, you had to keep those, so you could learn."

"God damn angels," Dean cursed under his breath.

"I'm sorry Dean. I would have taken them away if I could..." There was a loud clatter from the warehouse, like someone stumbling around. "The vessel has awaken," Cass announced. The door opened and a confused head poked out.

"What happened?" it asked. Dean sighed, and so began the long process of Q&A and explanations.

They dropped Kennith (the meat suit) off at the local hospital for him to get himself check out. For the most part he was okay, just shaken up with some chafe marks from the restraints. The car ride to the hospital had been filled only with the conversation of Kennith asking a hurricane of questions. On the other hand, the car ride into the city was dead silent except for the sound of AC/DC playing on the radio. Cass stared out the window and Dean kept his eyes on the road.

Cass and Dean got separate rooms at the motel. This was something they would do on occasion as they often got suspicious looks from the staff when they slummed together. It was harder to explain why they needed one room when the simple "We're brothers," couldn't be supplied. He wasn't sure what bothered him more, when people thought they were gay, or when he knew Cass was-well technically he was bi. Actually, he didn't have a gender for most of his life so would that make him bi? Or something else? Whatever, it was too complicated to think about.

Their rooms were next to each other. Dean didn't even look at Cass when he opened the door to the motel room.

He shouldn't have been this mad at him. After all if what Cass said was true then he had asked to have the memories erased. So Cass was just respecting his wishes to have the memories erased. But damn if it wasn't annoying! It wasn't even Castiel's fault that he was so upset, it was Hell and the angels. Now they had both stolen something from him and that combination just made him want to punch a wall or screw someone.

Dean decided to choose the latter. It had been a while. Castiel and his betting game at every diner had kind of cramped his game with the ladies because Cass usually won but Cass was in the next room now, probably checking the sheets for bugs or staring at the wall like a moody teen. It was about time Dean took sometime to enjoy himself and there was a bar not a block away.

Dean grabbed his jacket and walked out the door, closing the door quietly behind him. He glanced back, half expecting Cass to be watching him from the window, but Castiel's room was quiet and the window empty. So far, so good. Dean walked down the block to the bar with a wad of cash burning his pocket and a need to let off some steam. The result was five beers, a too many shots of tequila, and a frisky redhead attached to his arm. Dean had left his motel room quietly at first but now that he was returning he was loud and handsy with the drunk girl next to him. They laughed and tripped over nothing in that way that drunk people commonly do. It was late and no one was out to complain or they simply didn't care.

It had been a long time since he had gotten this hammered and he was enjoying the high. The redhead-her name started with a 'S' or something-nearly toppled to the floor and he caught her as she burst into giggles. Dean acted as her anchor to keep her from falling.

"You okay there?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, hon, don't you worry bout a thing," she laughed. "I'll take care of you t'night." Dean really hoped she didn't fall asleep on him.

Then Dean spotted something. As drunk as he was he was not drunk enough to not notice Castiel's tie on the ground. Or the his key dangling in the lock. And he was definitely not drunk enough to not hear the sound of thrashing and struggling coming from his friends room. There were two people in the room.

"Cass," Dean whispered. He picked the tie up from the floor. It had to be Cass's tie, only he could manage to tie a tie in such a clumsy and overly complicated way. The thing looked like it had been ripped off Castiel's neck. Dean abandoned his hook up without a second thought.

"Whatcha doing?" she called after him. Dean didn't listen, he had only one thing on his mind, getting to Cass. He was at the door in seconds with the tie clutched in his hand. He turned the key to unlock the door with one hand on the demon knife tucked in his jacket. What ever son of a bitch was messing with Cass was going to get a knife up his ass.

Dean burst through the door expecting everything except what he saw. At first Dean's drunk mind suspected vampire. Two men were in the room. One was up against the room with the other running kisses down his neck. But they were both human and the one giving the hickeys was Cass. The man he had locked against the wall had his shirt ripped open and his pants unbuckled with Cass's hand in his underwear. Castiel had bound the man's hands with his belt and had them pinned above the man's head. Cass was half naked and glistening with sweat. His face was not flushed and shy like the man under him but commanding and in control and there was an unmistakable bulge in his pants.

Both men stopped in their tracks to look at Dean. Dean stared open mouthed at the scene.

"Dean?" Cass asked. Oh hell, his voice is all gravely and deep.

"I-is this a f-friend of yours?" the other man stuttered from embarrassment. Poor guy. For a split second Dean imagines himself in the guy's place, flushed and drowning in Cass with his hand around his-Stop! A real blush crawls up Dean's face.

"Umm...wow...," Dean said stupidly. "You...I...found your tie." He set the tie down and back out the door. "Have a...nice time." The door finally closed after an eternity passes.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. And he thought confronting Cass would be difficult before.

Dean's girl is asleep on a car hood and snoring like a freight train. He called her a cab and got her on her way back home. He returned to his room planning a quiet night of sleep but he can't sleep. The back of his eyelids are filled with images of Cass. Which is perfectly normal, anyone who saw that would be thinking about it afterwards, perfectly normal. If Sam walked in on that he'd probably do the same awkward stutter Dean did and back out. Sam would probably lay awake thinking about the traumatizing image burned in his brain and try to forget it. Dean was trying to do that, he really was, only it was so hard. It was so hard not to think about the tinge of red in Cass cheeks, or the Castiel's long slender fingers doing naughty things, or of the way he had looked so...dominating. Like an animal.

Dean tossed and turned like some teenage girl thinking about her crush. He couldn't get comfortable in the sheets. There was no way to stop the onslaught or images. His imagination, which up until now was about as creative as dirt, was suddenly supplying him with a number of compromising situations between him and Cass. To make matters worse Dean was starting to react to them. Which was definitely not normal, no matter how good looking Cass was it was still not normal. But it wasn't only Dean's imagination that was to blame; the walls of the motel weren't all that thick and he could hear noises coming from Cass's room. You'd think Dean's interruption would have killed the mood but from the sound of things Cass hadn't been bothered in the least and had made the other guy forget all about the incident.

Dean threw his pillow at the wall and jumped out of bed. He couldn't stand it. His body was feeling hot and bothered and it shouldn't be. He needed to clear his head. Dean walked out into the cool night air and took a deep breath. The place smelt like trash and cigarettes but air was air and it helped him think a bit clearer.

He got in the Impala and just drove. The feel of the steering wheel under his hand and the soft rumble of the car was like a lullaby to him, calming his nerves and helping him to sober up. He was tempted to just keep driving and let Cass make his own way back to the fort but the thought made him feel sick. So after a couple of hours of driving and he pointed the car back to the motel.

His timing turned out to be perfect. Cass's guest was sneaking out of the motel room looking like he had just been gang raped and limping slightly. The guy was practically glowing with satisfaction, little prick. Dean pretended not to notice him as he drove into the parking lot to the man's immense relief.

The guy hadn't been too bad looking. He looked like an accountant or something, though is suit was basically torn to shreds.

Dean parked and sat on the hood of his car. It was five-thirty in the morning. There wasn't much time left to sleep and he wasn't tired. Besides, he knew what would happen when he crawled back into bed. So instead he popped open beer from the six pack he had picked up and took a long pull of it. The door of Castiel's room opened and Cass walked out.

His hair was even more disheveled than usual and Dean could smell the sex on him. A faint hickey decorated his neck and he but other than that there was no trace of the deed he had just committed. He was back to his calm, composed self.

"Beer?" Dean offered. He held the bottle out to Cass and he took it but didn't drink; Cass wasn't a big drinker. Castiel just stared at the bottle in his hand, unsure of what to say.

"Dean," he said, his voice still retaining that sexy deep pitch.

"I'm sorry," Dean apologised suddenly.

"What?" Cass asked, confused.

"I'll never, ever say this again so listen up. You were right about Hell. I asked to have my memories erased and you were just respecting my request." Cass looked stunned.

"Thank you, for understanding," he said finally.

"You ready to go?" Dean asked. Cass looked down at his untidy appearance and noted his messy hair.

"I should shower first," he said. Dean nodded, trying not to think too much about last night or of Cass showering.


	4. Chapter 4 Supernatural Convention 2

The ride back was okay. There was still some tension from last nights accidental walk in but they actually talked a bit and it wasn't too bad. After all they had just had a successful hunt, obtained a few new names, and at least one of them had gotten laid. Though Dean would have rathered it have been him. All was good in the world. Until they got another call.

"Dean?" Sam asked from the other side of the phone.

"What's up Sammy?"

"Umm...I just got a call from Becky, she claims to have a lead." Dean groaned. The last thing they needed was a goose chase from their number one fan.

"She's just trying to mess with us Sam, you know that."

"I don't know, this time it sounded kind of real. She sounded pretty shook up."

"Yeah what is it this time, another convention?"

"Um...It's a demon who goes by the name Micha Truman."

"Damn," Dean swore.

"What?" Sam asked. Cass was now staring at Dean.

"Micha Truman," Dean repeated for Cass to hear. "Sound familiar?"

"It's one of the names the demon gave us," Cass said.

"I'm afraid this time Becky was telling the truth. That last demon we ganked dropped us some names: Harry Burgesses, Wen Wu, Nicky Sandler, Reba Maron, and guess who."

"Micha Truman," Sam finished.

"Yep," Dean said.

"Listen, the place isn't too far from where you guys are but...you're not going to like it." From the sound of Sam's voice it was pretty bad.

"Just tell me. I got the name so I'll gank the demon, you know I like to finish what I start Sam."

"Becky saw him at a...Supernatural convention."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Dean practically shouted. "They still have those thing?"

"Yeah, apparently Chuck's books are still going strong and they've even gained in popularity since his disappearance."

"What's the matter?" Cass asked.

"You remember you prophet Chuck?" Dean asked him. Cass nodded.

"Ah yes, the writer of the Winchester Gospels."

"Don't call them that, they're creepy enough," Dean said.

"Anyways, turns out he's not dead," Sam said. "He just went into hiding."

"Probably hiding from Becky," Dean scoffed. "And I thought you said he would have had to die in order for Kevin to stick around?" Dean asked Cass. Cass pondered over the situation.

"Well, there have been rare cases of two prophets existing at the same time but only in times of dire need. Or if one of them loses their ability as a prophet."

"I'd say last year was a time of dire need," Dean said.

"If you don't want to go I can ask someone-"

"No!" Dean interjected. He didn't know how many hunters knew about the "Winchester Gospels" but he was willing to bet none of them had picked up a book written in the last century for a long time so there was a good chance none of them knew and that's how he wanted to keep it. "I'll go, just get Becky out of there."

"I'm trying but she really wants to meet Cass. I sent her that picture that Garth took of you and him watching TV together and she promised not to come within ten feet but that's the best I could do."

"Do I even want to know why she wanted that photo?"

"No, you really don't." Sam gave Dean the address and the rest of the information they needed for the task and then they hung up.

"Well Cass, you ready to meet your fans?" Cass looked worried.

Dean pulled up the the convention with a knot in his stomach. He didn't want to be here. Matching Impala's dominated the parking lot and there was a lot more people than before. Apparently disappearing authors are good for book sales because the convention was at least three times as large as before, that wasn't saying a long considering how small the last one had been but still. Dean, Sam, and Castiel look alikes milled outside the building which had a large 'SUPERNATURAL CONVENTION!' hanging over it's doorway. They all actually looked excited.

They got out of the Impala and mingled in with their fans.

"Careful, Cass, some of these people are real freaks."

"I am aware," Cass said. "I have researched and came across some questionable literature." So that's what Cass was looking at the entire car ride. "They seem quite fascinated with creating relationships where there are none between characters in the story."

"Yeah, well they can call it whatever they want, it's freaky." Dean spotted a mirror Sam kissing a female Dean-gross and why was he the girl! Though he had to admit, that female Dean was pretty hot. Then a huge squeal erupted from across the room that made Dean cringe.

"Cass! Dean!" It was Becky. Chuck was standing behind her looking very uncomfortable. Dean waved weakly.

"You deal with her, I'll find the demon," Dean said to Cass.

"Why me?" Cass asked in alarm. He glanced at the happy blonde who was shoving people out of the way to get to them.

"Because you're her new shiny toy and I'm a major disappointment to her. I'll owe you one okay?"

"Okay," Cass agreed. Dean left Cass just in time. Becky had descended upon him just as Dean disappeared into the crowd of look alikes. It was a jerk move but he couldn't stand Becky. He waded through the sea of people looking for a safe place to hide when a hand grabbed him and dragged him into a broom closet.

"What the hell!" he cursed. His eyes widened when he saw the culprit. Wearing a brown overcoat, backwards tie, and a brown wig was Charlie. "Charlie!" Dean gasped.

"What up loser," she said with a grin.

"I thought you were with Dorothy in Oz?"

"Yeah well, I was accidentally expelled from the land okay. Some douche bag witch cast a spell on me that transported me back here to boringville. It was kind of convenient because I need some ingredients for a spell but it was still a bitch move. I tried to contact you guys but I realized I didn't have either of your numbers so I decided to come here in case you came and you did!"

"Couldn't you have just found use using your hacker skills?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but this way was so much more fun," Charlie said. "I mean look how cute my outfit is!" she said indicating the Cass get-up she was wearing. "Why didn't you tell me you had book written about you! They kind of suck but still..."

"They're not something we like to talk about!" Dean said.

"Okay, okay, no need to be all grouchy about it," Charlie said. "But I mean-wow-did you guys really do everything in them? Like stopping the apocalypse and stuff?" she asked.

"Yeah." Charlie seemed impressed and surprised.

"Wow, thanks I guess. That's pretty awesome."

"Yeah, you're welcome now what do you want?"

"I need the door to the bunker. I can get back to Oz with a spell but only if I use the door that was last opened by the key to Oz. I also need poppy flower seeds, a lock of hair from someone in love, and the blood of an evil one." Dean snapped his fingers.

"Blood of an evil one!" he said. "You don't get much more evil than a demon and that's what we're hunting right now."

"Well in that case this will be easy," Charlie said.

"What? Why?"

"Um-hello! Were in a church, well part of a church anyway. The lobby isn't a church but their is a chapel. Just get everyone in there and the one who doesn't go in is the demon, easy!" she beamed.

"When did you get so good at this?" Dean asked. Charlie grinned.

"I've been reading a lot," she said. Dean groaned and opened the door out of the broom closet.

"Why did you even drag me into a broom closet?"

"I got caught up in the moment, okay! I thought you might have been hunting or something and there was something evil around. Is Sam around?"

"No, Sam doing his Men of Letters thing. I'm with Cass."

"Castiel!" Charlie squeals. Dean feels the knot in his stomach tighten. That squeal was an almost perfect imitation of Becky. "So you two are traveling together?" Dean feels like the question has a double meaning to it.

"Oh not you too," he groans.

"What!" Charlie said. "Don't mess with my OTP." Dean rolls his eyes, he doesn't know what she means and doesn't want too. Charlie cheerfully skips behind him while her eyes scan the room for Cass. "So when do I meet him?"

"Not now, demon first," Dean scolded. He spotted Chuck being mobbed by a group of fans and made his way towards him. "That's Chuck," Dean said.

"You know the author-that's so cool!"

"We've have a bit of a history, not a very pleasant one," Dean grunts.

"No, no, I can't tell you if it will go canon," Chuck says to a fan. He looks fluster and uncomfortable being surrounded by his fan. Serves him right. Chuck's eyes land on Dean and they go as wide as saucers. "I-I have to go," he stutters to the crowd. He tries to run from Dean but the crowd is too thick; they cluster around him like a living creature and try to draw him back. When Chuck finally squeezed through the crowd Dean is waiting.

"Hello, Chuck," Dean said brightly. Chuck backs away slightly and gulps nervously.

"Dean," he squeaks. Dean grabs him by the scruff of the neck and drags him away from the crowd with Charlie babbles alongside them.

"Hi Mr. Shurley, I'm Charlie," she introduces herself. "I'm a fan of your work and I was wondering if you could sign my book copy and answer a few questions. For starters-"

"Not now Charlie," Dean interrupts. He opens a door at random and shoves Chuck inside. Luckily it's the chapel. "All this time and you never thought to call or warn us about all the shit that was heading our way!" Dean shouts.

"Umm..." Chuck said intelligently. "That's not my fault. After I completed the series I actually lost my "powers" for a while. Then out of nowhere I get this huge headache and all these images come hurling my way and suddenly I have it again."

"Well that's just great to hear!" Dean said with fake enthusiasm. "And why do you continue to write my life for the world to read?"

"Well, I really don't have many other skills. I never actually completed college and-"

"Just stop talking," Dean said. Chuck looks more than happy to oblige. "Look we need you do do us a favor."

"S-sure, anything."

"Call everyone into the chapel, for an announcement or something, whatever just make sure everyone is in here."

"What should I announce?" Chuck asked helplessly.

"It doesn't matter, just make it good enough so that everyone comes in."

"Oh! Oh!" Charlie shouted. "You could announce a new female character," she recommended.

"Wait...are you..." The door erupted as someone banged rapidly on it.

"Chuck!" came Becky's screams.

"Crap!" Dean whispered under his breath. He looked around for somewhere to hide and Charlie eyed him curiously.

"Your ex on the other side?" she teased.

"She wishes." The door burst open and Dean ducked to hid behind the pew. Becky came crashing through with Cass trailing behind her. Even with her back to him Dean could see her face light up and her eyes widen upon seeing Cass. Within the ten minutes Becky had been with Castiel she had somehow gotten him back in a trenchcoat and suit.

"Castiel!?" Charlie screamed.

"You know about who they really are?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, I'm part of the story, but how do you know?" Becky looked over Charlie, uncertain if she was a friend or foe.

"I'm Supernatural's biggest fan," Becky said proudly. Dean could practically feel the heat as they glared at each other.

"Really?" Charlie asked. "What is suppose to burn in the presence of God?" Chuck shifted nervously between them.

"That's easy, Dean's amulet. How long was Dean in Hell?"

"Forty years, give or take." Now that was just personal, just how much did Chuck reveal in his books? "What was the name of the head Leviathan?"

"Dick," Becky responded smoothly. "What college did Sam go too?"

"Stanford! Is Supernatural the only thing you support?"

"No."

"Harry Potter?"

"Drarry all the way," Becky responded. "You?"

"Dramione but still respectable."

"Johnlock?" Becky asked.

"Wholock," Charlie responded. Dean got the feeling that some kind of middle ground was being formed between the two craziest women in his life and he didn't like it. "Bilbo Oakenshield?" Charlie asked.

"Of course." They stood circling each other like to tigers about to attack. "OTP?" Becky asked.

"No," Charlie said. "You first."

"No, we do it together, on three." Charlie nodded in agreement.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

"DESTIEL!" Both girls gasped in amazement. Dean rolled his eyes. Obviously some kind of dramatic conclusion beyond his understanding had been reached.

"Where's Dean?"came Cass's timid voice. Both girl turned stared at Cass.

"Isn't he just perfect?" Becky whispered to Charlie, none to discreetly.

"He's so much better than I imagined," Charlie breathed. "I think I might be bi..." That was it. Dean couldn't take it anymore. His legs were cramping and this whole thing was just ridiculous.

"I'm back here Cass!" Dean called from his hiding spot. He got up from behind the pew and things were even worse than he imagined. Becky was dressed up as Dean. Complete with an identical leather jacket and matching amulet. "Listen, we've got a plan of sorts," Dean said to Cass. "Can you, Becky, and Charlie get everyone in the chapel for Chuck's special announcement."

"You have a special announcement and you didn't tell me!" Becky squealed.

"It's just part of the plan," Chuck assured her. "Let's just get everyone in here."

"The demon won't be able to enter the chapel," Cass muttered to himself. "Good thinking."

"My idea!" Charlie sang. She skipped out of the room while Becky threw death glares at a helpless Chuck. "Did you see the relief on Castiel's face when he found Dean?" Charlie whispered to Becky. "Talk about subtext!" Dean definitely didn't like the two of them being all buddy-buddy, oh well, as long as the work got done he couldn't complain. Cass glanced at Dean before he left the chapel. Had there been relief on his face when he found Dean?

"Wait...um, there is a problem with the plan," Becky said.

"What now?" Dean asked. Becky bit her lip and played with a strand of her hair nervously.

"Well you see, that guy I mentioned...left about a hours ago."

"What!" Dean shouted. "Are you out of your mind, how did you not think to mention this?"

"I was trying to signal you down when I first saw you to tell you but I guess you didn't see me. But! Don't worry, he'll be back."

"Uh-huh and how do you know?" Dean asked.

"Because the conventions not over yet!" Charlie cheered. Dean cast her a glare and her perky smile faded. "It still last another day," she said quietly.

"That is no guarantee that the demon will return," Cass said. Dean nodded in agreement. He wanted no part in this creepy conventions and the soon they left the better, demon be damned. If he was only a hour ahead there was a chance they could still track him down.

"No," Charlie said. "He'll come back. This is the perfect hunting ground for him."

"Shit," Dean swore. This was the perfect hunting ground. A bunch of dreamer obsessed with all thing supernatural and demon related would be like putty in his hand. Not to mention the bastard probably enjoyed having a laugh at their expense. "Can't argue with that," Dean admitted. "Guess that means we're staying."

"Does this establishment have rooms for boarding?" Castiel asked.

"Y-yeah," Chuck said. "It's pretty booked though. I don't know if you can get a room"

"I can bunk up with her," Charlie volunteered as she pointed to Becky. "You guys can share my room!"

"I second that!" Becky said. "Oh, and I'm Becky." She extended her hand to Charlie and Charlie shook it with a smile that was a little too bright for Dean's liking.

"I'm Charlie." Chuck and Becky's eyes lit up with understanding.

"You were in Oz! What's it like-you have to tell me everything. Did you meet the scarecrow? The cowardly lion? Are there flying monkeys? What about-"

"Becky!" Dean interrupted. Her voice was giving him a headache."Why don't you show Cass here the room and move your stuff out," he suggested.

"But-"

"Let's go Becky," Cass said, cutting her off. Becky looked as if she'd die from happiness.

"He said my name," she gasped. Cass usured her out and Chuck took that as his cue to slip away. Dean turned his attention back to Charlie.

"Don't," he warned. Charlie flashed him an innocent look.

"Don't what?" she asked.

"That woman," he said pointing in Becky's direction. "Is the craziest thing to ever walk the earth, and not the hot kind of crazy the crazy crazy."

"You just think that because she's obsessed with Supernatural," Charlie said brushing away his warning. "If I ever met Hermione she'd think the same thing about me." They left the chapel and started to walk around the convention. Both Charlie and Dean's eyes wandered to the tight shirt of a passing Castiel imposter.

"Ooh, D-cup?" Dean asked Charlie.

"Nah, she's padding, still cute though," she said with a smile.

"What happened to Dorothy, I thought you two had a thing?" Charlie made a sour face and stopped to examine a booth full of hand knitted Supernatural products. There were sweaters, blankets, and doll. Dean tried not to look at the doll, they were weird.

"Stuff happened," she said.

"Yeah, that explains everything," Dean said as he watched another female Cass pass. "Nice," he whispered.

"What you'd rate that?" Charlie asked.

"Eight point five," Dean decided.

"Really? That's like a six. What about the vampiress over there, total hottie." He glanced at the slutty vampire before his eyes landed on another trench coat babe.

"So, anywho!" Charlie said, getting back on topic. "You remember Toto?"

"No, I never read the thing." Charlie punched him in the shoulder.

"Really dude? You care that little about me? The books like a ten pages long!"

"What! I read cliff notes," he said in his own defense. Charlie let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well Toto was her pet dog companion," Charlie informed him. "Turns out she was Dorothy's companion in the other sense as well."

"Kinky," Dean commented. The real Oz seemed a lot more interesting than it did in the cliff notes.

"Hey! Those are my friends. And you're one to talk." She dropped the doll she had been inspecting and they moved on.

"Me?" Dean asked. "I've never done it with a dog, doggy style yes, but I draw the line at beastiality."

"Oh yeah? What about angels then?"

"Cass isn't an angel anymore," Dean said.

"Ah-hah!" Charlie exclaimed. "Caught you red handed. Spill the beans, I wanna know everything." Dean rolled his eyes.

"There is nothing going on," Dean said. There was just that confusing moment at the gun range and the incident at the motel last night. "I'm into chicks."

"Really?" Charlie asked. "You sure about that?" she asked, clearly not convinced.

"One hundred percent." It was actually more like ninety percent but no need to mention that.

"Two demonesses dressed like dominatrix from every guy and lesbians wet dream just passed and you're eyes are glued to the buns of every trench coat that passes. Have you noticed how you've only been looking at Castiel cosplayer this how time?"

"What?" Dean scoffed. It wasn't his fault half the convention was dressed as Castiel and that all the hot girls happened to fall into that fifty percent. "It's not like there's much talent here."

"Dude, if there weren't hot chicks then I wouldn't be here-well, I might, I actually do really like the series but the point is there is some total babes here!"

"Yeah, well you've been in the magical land of umpa lumpas-"

"Munchkins," Charlie corrected. "And the lollypop guild is a lot more badass than it sounds."

"Yeah whatever, the point is you'd think a mailbox was do able after all the time you've spent away from real women."

"First of all, Oz is filled babes."

"Uh-huh," Dean said.

"And second, look at ten o'clock." Dean turned around and-hot damn! A female Cass and Meg were making out. How the hell did he miss that! He found himself shifting his pants none too casually. "You still sure about that one hundred percent hot shot?" Charlie asked smugly.

"No guy wouldn't find that hot," Dean countered. "Girl on girl is just unfair."

"Yeah, except those are dudes," Charlie corrected.

"What!" Dean turned back and sure enough what he thought were two girls turned out to be one dude in a stuffed bra and a very feminine man.

"Dude, you just reacted to dude on dude."

"I thought they were girls!" Dean hissed. He was not gay. It was impossible. Well, there had been that one shower incident with Jordan Mathews in the eleventh grade...and that one little thing with the hunter in Alaska but they were freezing to death and there hadn't been another choice but Dean hadn't been all that unenthusiastic about it. And there had been that one time when he thought he was being hit on by another guy and it wasn't...totally unwelcomed.

"So you're going to tell me that you, one of the biggest flirts I know, didn't notice the huntress at five o'clock, or the ghost at twelve o'clock, or-oh my god, the total ten at one o'clock!" Dean spun around to look at all the girls she was pointing out and yes-they were all hot and yet he hadn't noticed any of them.

That was not a good sign.

"Damn," he swore.

"That's right," Charlie agreed. "And that's putting it lightly, you've totes got the hots for everyone's favorite former angel." Charlie grabbed a Castiel doll from one of the stands and flapped it's wings. "Flap, flap, flap, Dean, you know what that sound it. It's the sound of your heart falling in love," she coed. "And it's so adorable!" Dean snatched the doll from her hand and threw it back in the stall. "Hey! I actually wanted to buy that!" Dean squared himself off and pointed a finger at Charlie to drive his point in.

"Listen Charlie, Cass is my best friend and I do love him-like family."

"He's your best friend, you know what else 'BF' stands for?" Charlie asked.

"Bitch face?"

"No! Boyfriend! You want him to be your boyfriend!"

"Cass is family," Dean explained. "I'd no sooner go after him then I would Sam."

"That's your problem Dean, you don't know any kind of love other than family. So when Cass comes along and you start to develop feeling for him you assume it's family love because that's the only kind of love you know!"

"What the hell kind of psycho babble is that?"

"I...read an article about it online," Charlie confessed. "It made a lot more sense there..."

"And I have been in love before, Lisa," he reminded her.

"Were you really though?" Charlie asked. "Or were you just desperate for something to cling to?"

"Charlie! Look, you're like the little sister I never wanted and still don't but you're about to cross a very dangerous line," Dean warned. Charlie raised her hands in surrender.

"Fine, I'm sorry," she apologised. "I get pretty carried away sometimes." Dean sighed. He just couldn't stay mad at her.

"Yeah, well we all do sometimes, just forget about it."

"Okay, but can I just say one more thing?" Dean flashed her a warning glare. "Look! You don't have to answer me or say anything just listen, please!" she begged.

"And I don't have to say anything or answer anything?'

"Yes," she promised.

"Fine, but after this the subject is taboo."

"Okay," Charlie agreed. "Is it really so bad if you were into Cass? I mean, it's everyone dream to be married to someone they can both love and consider a best friend. I think Castiel is really interested in you, maybe even more than just liking you. Just think about it." Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm going to...look around for the demon," Dean said, excusing himself from Charlie's presence.


End file.
